ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2, is the second chapter of the Battle Vixens Volume 1 manga. Synopsis Hakufu is seen attending her first day of school fighting in the front gates. Koukin, Hakufu's cousin who is already enrolled there, watches as she fights against Gakushuu, who proves that he was more then she can handle as he was able to easily throw her to the side, even though he had given her a free kick. Hakufu then talks with her cousin, who tells her that Gakushuu is a B-rank and has connections with Enjutsu, another powerful toushi, and warns her to not fight him again. Gakushuu is then seen talking with Saji, and had initially thought Hakufu was not the one but reconsiders, after he had fallen to his knees do to Hakufu's kick. Summary Hakufu is first seen arriving at Nanyo Academy, happy at the fact that there are many fighters or toushis there. A boy named Shuyuu is then seen and had accidentally stumbled on to two people making out, although it seemed the boy didn't mind and actually knew Shuyuu.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 2, pages 42-45 Hakufu is then seen fighting against the students of Nanyo beating one after another, with the fighters, who were D-ranked, actually questioning their own strength. While fighting Hakufu thinks back to her mother's words, that she must defeat thirty toushis in order to establish dominance over the school.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 2, pages 46-47 Shuyuu and the man are then seen, walking with each other, and Shuyuu had wondered how the man, who was an upperclassman, knew his name. To which the man replied that Shuyuu's stamina and strength had stood out, even for a D-rank. They then hear two students talking about Shuyuu's cousin Hakufu fighting and beating up many of the toushis in front of the school.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 2, pages 48-49 Hakufu is once again seen, having nearly beaten her goal of thirty. The students panic and wonder if they should tell Enjutsu what was going on, when a large student comes forth to fight Hakufu. The large student tells Hakufu to kick him, while Koukin rushes over and sees Hakufu facing off against Gakushuu. Initially confused by the request Hakufu is eventually convinced to kick Gakushuu, after he yells at her to do so, although it proved to be ineffective. Gakushuu then throws Hakufu to the side, with ease, causing her to smash into Shuyuu who smashes into the wall.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 2, pages 50-57 Hakufu is then seen with her cousin, Shuyuu, and Shuyuu decides to give her his lunch as he knew she was hungry. He then notices Hakufu in a sexual manner, and Hakufu calls him on it embaressing him. Hakufu is then ready to fight against Gakushuu again, but Shuyuu is against it, saying that he was a B-ranked fighter, someone Hakufu couldn't possibly beat. He also warns that Gakushuu is very close with Enjutsu, who someone that should not be trifled with, although this only proves to excite Hakufu.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 2, pages 58-62 Genpou is then seen talking with Gakushuu, as Gakushuu stated that Hakufu was not the one. Genpou then tried to warn Gakushuu that Enjutsu would not have approved of him fighting against an E-ranked fighter although Gakushuu didn't seem to care. Gakushuu then gets on his knees succumbing to the attack that was delivered by Hakufu a while ago, as it had a delayed effect on him, making him rethink his previous thoughts on Hakufu, as Hakufu is seen wanting to fight Gakushuu again.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 2, pages 62-64 Characters #Hakufu Sonsaku #Koukin Shuuyu #Genpou Saji #Goei #Enjutsu(Mentioned) #Gakushuu References Category:Manga Category:Chapters